Jessie XX: What really happened
by Ea4g
Summary: I suck at openings, so I will be brief. Enter the story to read the full summary. There was just no way to sum it up in 300 letters. As you might guess from the title, this story is about Jessie. But this time, her life will have a much better beginning, middle, and end.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the magical land of Seattle, Washington, two men come in the dead of night to the lab of a secret group of mad scientists called Zzyzx. The first, called Tom Foss, comes to destroy them in the name of revenge for the life of a friend. The other, called Kyle XY, comes to stop him in the name of peace and forgiveness for that is all that is in his heart. Not more than a few yards away, underground sleeps a girl with no name at all. Though she has existed for 16 years, she has slept all her life with no knowledge of the world beyond her dreams or the fact that her brother Kyle exists at all. Soon, when Foss ignores Kyle's' good heart and destroys everything below, she will awaken and take her first look at the world. It was written that she will wonder this world alone before falling into the hands of an evil corporate mastermind and being twisted to hurt her brother and those he cares about. This however, is the story of how all of that didn't happen.

Not a mile to the east a young man, called Alek Cromwell, sits in his fathers mansions surrounded by all the trappings of wealth re-reading one of his favorite books. He has everything anyone else could desire. A father who is too senile to pay him any mind, and entire mansion to himself, and more money than anyone could ever spend in one lifetime. Despite all these things he has, it does not change the fact that Alek is alone in all the world. More than anything he wants the chance to fall in love and win that person's heart. This very night, when the bomb goes off, Alek will hear and go see if he can help. But he will find something he never expected to find. Something that will change his life, and the lives of many others forever.

* * *

**This is the outline of the story to be. Please comment, review, suggest things, ect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessie's POV:**

When I first awoke in this world I did so very slowly. Each sence coming into focus one at a time. The first things I noticed was through touch. I could feel the rough and uneven surface I lay upon and many thin oblong object scattered across it. But more prevalent was the physical discomfort my skin was alerting me to, my first contact with pain. It was shooting all across my body. If I had had any knowledge I had arms and legs or how to use them, I would have been gone then and there. The air around me felt too hyperactive. I had the distinct impression that it was not safe here. Touch was quickly followed by hearing. I heard crackling and snapping all around me and a similar roaring sound quite close by. This seamed wrong to. My instincts doubly told me that there was danger neer. Then together came my senses of smell and taste. I took a deep breath, my first breath, and immediately regretted it. The things inside me which seemed to be responsible for processing air told me that this air was un-breathable. Then my tongue registered that there was strange fluid of some sort pressing against it. Through the pain I could feel that the sensitive membrane covering me was covered in the same fluid. It did not taste particularly good, but it did feel familiar. Then, finally, my mind realised my sense of sight and I opened my eyes for the first time.

My fist glimpse of this world was different than most. I am told that the first things newborns see are the faces of their mother and father. The first thing I saw was a shining, flickering energy which seemed to be everywhere at once. It glowed brightly, orange, red and gold all at once. Then I took in the grey surface I was laying on which was covered in wafer thin shards, each one unique and sparking with light reflected from the energy. It all looked very pretty. I located the nearest source of energy, just beyond my line of sight above my head. Much too close for comfort. My senses told me that this was the source of the crackling and snapping, the un-breathable air, and the sensations of pain running across my body. Then my mind, which was racing with each new sensation, reasoned that these sensations would only get worse if I were to touch the energy.

I wanted to get away from this painful sensation and my body reacted instinctively. The two limbs I had only just realised existed on either side of my body pressed themselves against the surface I was laying on and pressed, levering me up. From there I could see my surroundings only a little better. The energy seemed to be emitting a cloud which clouded my vision. I did however, get a better look at myself. I could see, just below my torso, there were two other stilt like limbs that had endings that looked a little like the endings of my upper limbs. My mind told me that they were designed to support my weight and carry me were I wanted to go. I decided to make use of them and see what there was to see.

Bracing myself against the surface below with my upper limbs, I got my lower limbs under me and tried to stand. The first time I tried the joints of these limbs buckled and I fell back towards the surface. I had to use my upper limbs to prevent bodily harm. The second time however, I did manage to keep upright. My initial failure to stand bothered me though. Hadn't I ever used these limbs before?

From my new vantage point I had a better view of the space I was in. The energy was even more widespread than I had though before. It engulfed almost everything, dancing and shining everywhere. Even the surface above shone with it. Also I saw that there was a way out of here into a new space and I could smell fresh, untainted air beyond. Even though my instincts told me it was dangerous to stay here, I could not bear to stop watching the energy shine. How could something so beautiful be dangerous. Then there was a loud cracking sound behind me, the distinct sound of something large breaking. Then a large piece of the surface above broke away from the whole it had been before and, still wreathed in energy, crashed down to my level. It was black and charred and still being consumed by the energy. Terrific fear coursed through me then. My instincts had been right, this energy was dangerous. I will remember that moment for the rest of my life. Even now as I sit before a warm hearth, drinking delicious hot chocolate, I still fear untamed fire. At that moment however, I know I had to get out of there.

My lower limbs took me quickly to the way out. I only distantly noticed that they seemed to operating with no conscious effort from me. I came through the exit, following that scent of fresh air. After endless twists and turns I finally came to the end and I could see a space were the energy did not shine. It seemed to be big, much bigger than this place. Suddenly I felt trapped and the need to get out grew even greater. I rushed into the cool air and breathed it in deeply. The cool against my body felt refreshing, easily the best thing I had felt since I woke up. To my left and far in the distance I could see a cluster of bright white lights shining brightly in the dark. The rest of the world seemed to be covered in tall structures crowned with delicate, oddly shaped vanes covered in a thin membrane. At the base of my lower limbs I could feel the new, uneven surface which was covered in tiny tendrils not unlike the long fur at the top of my head. Above me a great orb of light shone down upon the world. It was absolutely lovely. All around me I could hear a pleasant chirping sound coming from hundreds of different sources. It was very nice to just stand there and look and listen

Now that I was out I had the leisure to examine myself. I had no idea who or what I was let alone where I was so this examination was doubly important to me. I felt the fur on my head and pulled. I then knew that it was attached to me in a binding way. The membrane covering my body was smooth and pale in the light. I also discovered that my body naturally curved just below my collar bone and just above my lower limbs. I examined my upper and lower limbs and took a long look at their ends. Both limbs made curved shapes with 5 digits presumably for grasping objects. The skin on these seemed to have been made to describe objects in the sence of touch so I used them to further examine myself. I felt the smoothness of my skin, the curve of my figure, up to my thin neck and finally to my face. I seemed to have very strong features. I felt the curve of delicate flesh which covered an opening in my head. It housed my tongue and 32 sharp bones of different sizes and shaped. What they were for I did not know but was shure it would become clear in time. I felt the openings just above where it seemed I could discern different scents in the air. I felt the odd shapes on either side of my head where sounds were picked up and analysed by my mind. When I tried to touch my eyes the lids above promptly shut. I then thought there had to be a reason for that and decided not to try it again.

Now I knew myself and had a rough idea what I was I had to decide what I was going to do now. With the energy behind me and my most pressing questions answered there were other pains to address. I settled on finding an answer to the one in my lower belly. A feeling that I would later come to know as hunger. I sniffed the air hoping I would find something and I did. The scent was unfamiliar but instinct told me that its source would ease this pain of hunger.

I followed the scent around the tall structures and down un-even slopes. I then saw something that made my heart skip a few beats. I could see more of that flickering, glowing energy. But this time my instincts were not warning me as to anything being wrong. More over the smell that promised to ease my hunger seemed to be coming from it. There were lots of other odd looking objects strewn around the clearing, but my focus was on the smell. I walked twords the energy with trepidation. I could seen now that the scent was not coming from the energy itself but from three oddly shaped things stuck hanging over the energy. I reached for them, not knowing how else to get them. My stomach was getting instant that something be done.

A sharp sound from behind made me stop and turn. There was a creature there, a very odd looking thing. But from my earlier examination I could tell that this creature looked roughly like me. Perhaps this was another member of my species. Maybe it could help me. I continued to stare as it made noise at me with it's tongue hole. Perhaps it was trying to communicate. What struck me most about this thing was that it was covered in fabric of some kind. almost none of its skin was visible. I suddenly wondered if I should have something like it. I could not see if it had fur on its head. It was covered by some strange object that stuck straight out over its face. In one of its upper limbs, it held a container with liquid of some sort sloshing around as it moved. The scent of that mixed with the scent of the creature. The smell was sharp and the creature seemed to be sending out some sort of chemical signature. I felt the some sort of discomfort as I had when I stood too close to the energy, but this time there was not source for such discomfort besides my self. All the while it made odd sounds at me in a strangely husky tone

Then there was another harsh sound, though some how this one sounded much more pleasant. I turned and the creature looked passed me to were someone new had entered the clearing. This one was much different that the first being I had met. It had thick dark fur on its head and brightly shining eyes. It was smaller than the first one to, only a little taller that me. It too had cloth coverings, reenforcing my opinion that I should have something similar on myself. The two creatures made noises at each other, clear communicating. I could not understand anything at all and resolved to work on that.

Apparently the first creature did not like what the second creature was communication and changed its stance into an aggressive form. It gripped something in its upper limb, soothing jagged that glinted in the energy light. It had a black handle of some kind which the creature was holding on by. Then the first creature charged the second but was promptly stopped. The second creature had attacked it with one of its lower limbs and sent it to the ground. The jagged object few through the air only to be caught by the creature still standing. When the first creature tired got up again it charged at the second. The second creature darted forward than and struck it in the side of the head with the handle of the jagged thing. The first creature slumped to the ground and did not move. Only the rhythmic rise and fall of its chest revealed it was still alive at all.

I turned my attention back to the new creature who had just moved twords me. It was making sounds at me. I longed to understand and to talk with it, but I could not. I was saddened by this because this creature seamed to be concerned. I could sence nothing wrong and I wished to comfort it but had no Idea how. It was sad also because this creature was quite pleasing to look at. I wondered if it though the same about me. The moment this idea came into my head it seemed almost a necessity that it be true. Suddenly the creature looked down at my body below my face and began acting very odd. Its skin, which had been as pale as mine had taken on a shade of red and it was averting its eyes. Its voice had changed to a shackyer tone.

It then slipped some of the cloth off of its upper body and showed me how to put it on. It felt soft and nice and it smelled of the creature who had been wearing it. Placing 5 of its didgets on my it guided me out of that place and into the place thick with tall structures and soft tendrils. I went with him quite agreeably. This turned out to be one of the best decisions I have ever made

* * *

**Please comment, review, suggest things, ect.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alek's POV:**

The day that changed everything had, untill around 9 pm, been perfectly boring. That is, it was both perfect and boring all at the same time. School was on break, and I had no people to hand with. So I basically lounged around my house all day doing every possible sedentary activity. I re-watched all my favorite movies, re-read my entire library, and listened to all my music again. Every action was unsuccessful in filling my empty life. Sure I had everything, but at the same time I had nothing. No true purpose in this world and no one who would miss me if I were to disappear tomorrow. My Mom has been gone for three years, and she was the only one who really cared. I was the only reason she stayed with the senile ass known as my father. Since she left, I am alone all the time. My dad is always going off on one business venture or other and no one bothers to speak to me at all. It's not that I'm ugly, quite the opposite actually, it's just that I am invisible. No one looks twice at me of even listens when I talk. I swear, sometimes it feels like if I were on fire no one would notice enough to put me out.

I can probably guess what you're thinking now. "_Poor little rich boy, has everything and still has problems._" It's not that I don't like what I have, I'm just not a fan of being obsessed with owning things. Yah, I could probably have friends if I started flaunting my money like most people in my position would, but those wouldn't be the kind of people I would want at my back. Trust me I had to learn that the hard way. So instead there I was, on a sunday night with no school the next day to ruin it, all alone in my house re-reading The Wolves of Mercy Falls trilogy for the thousandth time. It may have been lonely, but it's not all bad. If I had been out that night who knows what would have happened. As it is I am glad that I was there.

I was right at one of the climaxes when I dropped the book in startled panic. The source of my sudden reaction was what sounded like an explosion about a mile away. I ran to my back door, which took about five minutes alone (seriously my house is huge), and looked out into the night. The moon and stars shone particularly brightly tonight. and it was truly a sight to see. Had I not had to worry for the safety of anybody out there, I would have done some star-gazing. What really caught my attention what the plume of smoke rising in the west. A million questions raised through my mind, but this was not the time or place to ask any of them. I knew those woods well so getting to the disaster zone would not be an issue. On the other had, it could still be dangerous and I had no way of knowing what I would be walking in on. I rationalised that explosion like that could no happen on their own. There for there had people there and those people could very well use my help. Then again, if those people caused an explosion that could very well burn down the forest, were they really worth trying to save. _"OH MY GOD, the forest!"_ There was a good chance the fire department of Seattle wouldn't even notice the smoke or hear the explosion, and even if they did it would take them hours to get up there. If someone didn't get there, the whole city could be in danger. That settled it in my mind. I had to get up there ASAP. At the very least I could see if the forest was in danger and make sure the fire department got the message.

I dashed out the door, pulling on my jacket as I ran. I went straight for the tree line and ran straight in, dodging around tree trunks. There were plenty of trails for hiking around my house, but none of them would take me to where I needed to go. The explosion had come from deep in what I call the "restricted zone", so named for its barbed-wire, chain link fences and its many "No Trespassing" signs. No amount of wire and signs had kept me out of there in the past and they weren't going to stop me then either. That place was full of tall, beautiful trees which provided a fantastic view of the entire forest and the city to boot. Now there was no time to enjoy the scenery I had to move and move fast. I went in the straightest line I could manage with all the trees and undergrowth in my way. The ground was uneven and I nearly lost my footing several times. All I had guiding me was the distant smell of smoke which got stronger and stronger with each minute. It was lucky I had good night vision and the moon was so bright or I might have gotten lost in that thicket. As it was it was hard enough to get anywhere following a scent.

In the end I did find the fire, only to discover that I had worried for nothing. There was no danger of anyone getting hurt. The fire and smoke were coming from a culvert leading to some sort of underground tunnel system. I couldn't see much due to the fact that the place was on fire. Under normal circumstances I would have gone in and looked around for any survivors. With the fire however, it was way too risky. It really was a shame though. I had never been this deep into the restricted zone and this was a mystery worthy of Sir Arther Conan Doyal. A quick look around showed me that the fire was perfectly contained. There was no way for it to leave the underground and there didn't seem to be anyone around besides me. I had just resigned to turn and go back home when I saw something on the ground reflect the fire light. There was some kind of liquid on the ground in small droplets. There was a trail of it leading away from the fire. I bent down and touched one of the drops. It was a dark liquid and the smell proved my suspicions. It had the distinct iron smell of blood.

I knew that there was still some work to be done. I may not be able to help anyone sill in the tunnels but there was obviously someone hurt out there and who ever they were, they needed help. I looked in the direction of the blood trail. I noticed that were I was standing provided an excellent view of the city from here and the blood seemed to be heading twords it. That only made sence I though and followed the blood as best I could. It was now that I berated my self for not bringing a flash light in my haste to get up here. Still I followed it around trees and through brambles, staying in a fairly straight line the entire time. I couldn't move too fast or I might lose the trail. It was hard enough to follow as it was, especially now that I was farther away from the fire. I just hoped I would get there in time to help the poor guy who got caught in that fire.

As I went on I saw another fire, this time a camp fire. I knew full well that no one was supposed to be up here. Not even the police came this far. Sure I snuck in from time to time, but I only ever sayed on the outskirts. What kind of person sets up camp in a place which extremely clearly told trespassers to get lost. I creeped forward. I saw in the fire light a standard camp site. Tent, cooking fire, distinct smell of beer. Everything seemed to be in order. Except that this was a camp site for one and there were two people. The first one I noticed was distinctly female. I couldn't make out much about her like her cloths and hair color, but her silhouette made in the fire light was defiantly feminine. She looked about my hight and she was not speaking at all. She was most likely the one whose blood I was following. It was her companion, a tall guy with facial hair, a hunter's cap, a flannel shirt, jeans, and hiking boots. He held and bottle of beer in one hand and his face was oddly familiar. He was speaking to the girl in a low voice which seemed to elicit no response from her. While I could not hear what he was saying, I knew that tone of voice quite well. He was trying to seduce her, which did not sit well with me at all. I redoubled my efforts to remember who this guy was.

Then it clicked in my head. I knew who he was. This guy had been all over the news last night. He was a criminal, wanted for rape and robbery in three states. No wonder he was hiding up here in this cop-free environment. One other thing was made clear to me in that moment. This girl would be his next victim if I didn't step in now. I took off down the small slope, twords the creep who was moving much to close to the girl for comfort. "Hay!" I barked at him. He looked over the girls shoulder to stare at me. "Who the hell are you" he said, his voice slurred with drunkenness. "The guy who's telling you to back away from the girl," I retorted. "What are you, her boyfriend. HA(snort) please. You're too scrawny to land a girl this fine." "Listen scum," I started, really angry now. I may not have known who she was, but it was down to me to defend this girls honor. "I know who you are. You're a wanted man. One call to the police and you won't have a breath of free air for the next fifty years. Now, keeping that in mind, I am going to tell you one more time. Back away from the girl" "Why you little..." he said, drawing a long hunting knife with a black handle. That was a big mistake on his part. As the son of a rich corporate billionaire, I had taken martial arts. I was actually a red belt in kung fu, one level below black.

He charged at me, knife in hand, clearly ready to kill. Like I was going to let that happen. Rather than meet his charge head on, like most people would expect, I elected to do the unexpected. The swift kick to the stomach I gave him was clearly quite unexpected. This knife went flying out of his hands and I caught it as he fell on his ass. He scrambled up and lunged at me again aiming, I assume, for the knife. I gave it to him alright. I sidestepped and bashed him in the side of the head with it. He went down and didn't get back up. I could see he was still breathing so he wasn't dead. I stood there for a moment trying to figure out whether that was good or bad. I couldn't decide

Then I walked back to the girl. Only now in the fire light could I see her face clearly. She was absolutely glorious. Her hair was long and dark. It hung straight down her back in thick waves. Here eyes were dark to. Dark brown like a dears, and they had a very dear like shape to them. They were hard to look away from. Her mouth and nose were well-shaped to. I could definitely see myself kissing those lips. At that point I had to mentally shake myself. I was trying to help this girl not date her. I was not that kind of man. "Are you alright?" I asked in what I hoped was a reassuring voice. "Are you hurt?" She didn't respond at all. She just kept looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes. "What is youre name?" I tried. Still nothing. I got the distinct impression that she could not understand a singe word I said. What ever happened to her in those tunnels, it hadn't been good. She needed help that I could not give. I had to think of something however difficult I found it to think clearly while looking into those eyes.

I finally managed to tear my eyes away from hers and look down. Big mistake. It was only then that I noticed something that really made me feel stupid. She was completely naked. Yah, I know what you're thinking right now. "_A naked girl is standing right in front of you and you don't even notice. What the hell is wrong with you?_" What can I say? That was twenty years ago and I still feel like an idiot. I felt heat rush to my face and I felt really uncomfortable. I mean come one. No one expects to see their first naked girl why out fighting criminal hunters and trying to prevent forest fires. "Um," I started awkwardly. "Here." I took off my jacket and drapped it around her shoulders. Then I put my hand on her shoulder and started guiding her away from the camp. "I'll bring you back to my place" I told her. "You can sleep eat and sleep there tonight and tomorrow we can start figuring out who you are." That was the course I had set myself on. This girl, who ever she was, needed someone to look out for her. Untill I found her family, I had decided to be that person. Best Decision Ever!

* * *

**Please comment, review, suggest things, ect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessie's POV:**

The creature led me through the thick fibers and structures, slowly moving away from where I came from. My mind buzzed with a thousand questions but I had no way to ask them. So instead I settled on just looking at this person. It looked different from me, though I truly enjoyed looking at it. Its head fur did not hang low like mine and its body was not curved in any especially obvious way. I remembered the creature with the thing covering its head fur had been the same in those respects. There for I concluded that this creature and I were different on fundamental levels. If that were the case, there may also have been a logical explanation for my compleat attachment to it. It could not be this way with all members of my species or I would have felt it with that other creature. There for there must have been somthing special about this one.

I was amazed when we came to an open place in that thicket. I could see the sky clearly for the first time. Billions of points of light hung suspended in a great dark purple and black dome. The entire landscape was lit up by a great orb of shining white stone up above. The over all effect beautiful and aw-inspiring. In the middle of this open space was a tall structure made of white. It was rather odd in that it changed colors in some places and had fibers from the thicket we had just come from on it. In some places it was clear with a grid across it. From these clear placed, light seemed to be shining. It was not flickering or changing color like the energy though. It dawned on me that this must be the creature's dwelling. It made sense the more I thought about it. It was silly to not have a dwelling with glowing energy and thick fibers with sharp barbs on them out in this world. The fact that this person had a dwelling made me a little sad though. Did I ever have a dwelling? I couldn't remember having one or ever seeing one. For that matter I couldn't remember much of anything before I woke up with the energy and the pain.

Then the person spoke to me again. I may not have been able to understand what it said, but I loved to listen to its voice. I also watched it move its upper limbs. From where they indicated I could tell that it was talking about the dwelling. As it spoke it led me to a panel on one side of the structure with a golden handle of some sort. It twisted this handle and opened the panel, leading me inside. It was hard to take in everything in this place at the same time. Light seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. I had up untill this point only ever seen light in the form of painful glowing energy. This light however, was warm and inviting. In fact, everything about this place seemed to be warm and inviting. The walls were colored white and gold in an ascetic design. All along these were hung images of the person leading me along with other beings I had never seen before. I wondered how they came to be there. Under my feet felt particularly soft because fabric of some sort was spread across the ground. The ground itself felt smooth and cold, not unlike the gray maze. However, this ground was white and divided up into equal sized squares. This place seemed very large as I could see passage ways branching off in all directions. I promised myself that I would explore all of them later.

The person spoke shortly to me again and led me down one passage in particular. It was only a short walk but it was made to seem longer by the wonderful smell coming from ahead. It was the same kind of smell that had attracted me to the first creature's much smaller dwelling. The feeling of need and pain in my middle returned with a vengeance. We arrived at a new room where colorful objects of all shapes and sized lay upon raised surfaces which ran along the walls. In the center, a raised platform stood with nothing on it at all. It seemed to be made of the same substance as the tall structures out side. In front of this platform stood structures whose purpose seemed to be holding people up while being sat upon. It was very clever to have these. The person led me to one of these and sat me upon it. Then it made a motion with its upper limbs which clearly translated to "stay there". I did so as it moved around the room, grabbing this and that from the raised surfaces along the walls. Eventually, it set a large, round, deep basin full of dark purple spheres connected by green and brown fibers.

I sat there staring at them for a little while, not sure what to do next. The person spoke again, drawing my attention away from the things in the basin. Its face had a new expression on it which took me a moment to translate as confused. It then reached forward with one of its upper limbs, grasped one of the spheres with its digits, and pulled it free of the fibers attached to it. Then the sphere was brought to the person's face, towards and into its open mouth which closed behind it. I could see the jaw opening and closing, obviously using it sharp bones inside to crush the objects. Then, after a few moments, the now throughly mashed object was sent down the being neck by a contraction of the muscles. Then the person indicated I do the same. I mimicked its motions exactly and was amazed by the new sensations reported by my tongue. No doubt this is what it was used for. I severed every moment of holding and mashing the object in my mouth before sending it down my throat. At once I reached for another and then another. I continued until there was nothing left except the green and brown fibers in the basin. The feeling of pain in my middle had lessened somewhat but was still not gone.

The person, who had sat there watching me the entire time, had its mouth hanging open in an expression I now know to be shock. I didn't know it at the time, but I had just eaten several pounds of grapes in under a minute. I copied its expression, opening my mouth to the same degree as it. It abruptly closed its mouth and I did the same. A new expression changed then. The corners of its mouth turned up, its lips parted, and its front teeth were exposed. The expression looked very nice on its face and, unconsciously, I found myself copying the expression. This only seemed to make the person's lips part further untill its teeth opened and it let out a loud deep sound which seemed to be an expression of pure joy. It said something then, though I still could not understand, but its expression remained unchanged. It continued to speak as it rummaged around in a containment unit I had only just noticed standing against one wall. Cold air was coming from it in waves. When the person finally turned around it held in its had a box with rounded edges and a picture of some pink substance. It took off the top of the box revealing the same pink substance depicted on the box. The person then produced two implements consisting of small, shallow ovals attached to a long handle. The person held one of these in one of its upper limbs with its digits and passed the other to me. Then, reaching forward with the implement, it scooped up a large amount of the substance. Then the substance and implement were brought into the person's mouth. It made sounds of satisfaction and removed the implement from its mouth. I noticed that the pink substance was gone.

I followed its example and found that this pink substance was the most delicious thing ever. I found I absolutely loved it. I couldn't get it into my mouth fast enough. All the while the person was talking to me but even if I could have understood it, I would not have been paying attention. I was far too focussed on eating this wonderful pink substance. I should have known it was too good to be true. All of a sudden out of no were great pain split my head in two. My brain ached like nothing I had ever felt. Again I was dimly aware of the person speaking again but I was too focused on the pain to even pay attention. Then something happened that took the pain away in no time at all. The person had placed the ends of his upper limbs on ither side of my head and was now looking deep into my eyes. All I could do was look right back at his eyes totally absorbed the their beautiful blue shade. The pain was gone now, but a new feeling overtook me. It was hot even burning. An overwhelming desire or craving raced through my blood. I wanted nothing more than to grab onto this person and never let go. I still don't know how but I resisted it, knowing somehow that I should not.

Then the person looked up abruptly at a circular device hanging hight on the wall. It was about a foot in diameter and had twelve symbols, each equally spaced from one another. From the center there wer two artfully made pointers one much longer than the other. At that moment both of these were pointed at the symbol at the top of the circle. The person said something and gripped my shoulder, leading me away from the food area. It brought me up a set of steps one building one on top if another leading onto a new set of halls and turns. We walked passed several panels like the one we had entered the dwelling through untill we came to on in particular. He lead me inside a room that was dimly lit with white walls and strange looking objects. Each probably had its own particular purposes, but what those might be were questions for another time.

The person drew from one of these objects a garment of cloth which seemed to have been made for the upper body. This one however was particularly long as to hang down to just above the joints in the middle of my lower limbs. The person took off the garment it had given me earlier and helped me put on the new garment. I though it may have touched my bare skin a bit more than necessary, but I had no real idea if that were true or not. Once the new garment was on me, the person led me to a long framework with a mattress and coverings. It looked soft, a though with was verified when the person laid me down upon it. I watched as he made his way to another frame-work where he sat and looked in my general direction. It took some time but eventually passed into a deep sort of resting state known as sleep. I had no idea why he needed this rest. I felt perfectly awake and there was plenty to do.

* * *

**Please comment, review, suggest things, ect.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alek POV:**

We made our way back through the trees as quickly as was possible. It was no where neer as fast as the speed I had used getting there. Mainly this was due to the lack of emergency and the almost naked, disoriented girl I was leading. Also I don't think I could have moved that fast if I had wanted to. My mind was too full of question to facilitate great speed while not crashing into things. But I don't think that was unreasonable given the circumstances. This girl, who ever she was, was wondering around the woods all alone without a stitch on. If that's not enough to make anyone curious than I don't know what is. It was as if the girl had no sence at all. Normally that would have pissed me off, as all clueless people do, but this girl was in no way stupid. I had seen it in her eyes when I was not distracted by her *cough* nudity. She was absorbing everything she saw even though she defiantly could not understand a word I said. It was as if her entire brain was a hard drive of a computer that had just had a magnet run over it. Now it was rebuilding all memory from scratch. From that the only conclusion that could be reasonably drawn was amnesia. I may not have been a doctor but even I knew that this sort of total memory wipe was far beyond amnesia. Who the heck was this girl?

I had no more time to dwell on the matter, and I already had a good hour to dwell, because we had just arrived back home. "Welcome," I said indicating the mansion, "to casa de Alek. Or, as my father calls it when he can think straight enough to remember where he is, Cromwell Manner." Yet again no response from my strange visitor. That brought another idea to my head. _Perhaps she was an alien_. I immediacy scoffed that idea off. _The only people dumb enough to believe such a ridiculous notion were total fools like Josh Trager,_ I thought. I laughed at that idea too. _OK, not even Josh Trager would think of something so utterly ludicrous_. I led the girl inside, a bit embarrassed by how blatantly everything seemed to drip money. Half the time even I expected to find diamonds coming out of the spout when I took a shower.

Once we were in I was stuck as to what to do now. I had the nagging feeling that I should be doing something for my guest. _That's what she is isn't she,_ I though to myself. _After all I did save her life and brought her into my home with the compleat intension of giving shelter._ I know that in might not have been a big deal to most other people, but my mother had given me a quite extensive list of rules when it came to guests. Basically, they said that quote: "anyone who was given food or shelter was a guest and there for was under the protection of the host. The host was also expected to offer every comfort and protection it was within his power to provide," end quote. In other words, the concept of guest was a big deal to me. I took it much more seriously than most people could understand.

I decided that food was the best bet. After all, I had found her neer a hunter's fire and there had been some birds cooking in the flames. That was probably what drew her there in the first place. Food was defiantly on the list of comforts I could provide and I had plenty to provide. "Why don't I get you something to eat? I hear nearly getting raped realy works up an appetite." I walked he down the hall to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. "Stay" I told her, making the apropriet motion with my hands. I then removed one of the larger bowls from one of the cupboards above the counter which ran the cercomference. I filled it to the brim with some of the finest quality red grapes money could buy and set them down in from of the girl making a flourish with my hands and saying "Bon Appetit". At those words most people would have dug in but not her. She just sat there looking confused as if she didn't know what the gapes were or what to do with them. _Jeez,_ I though. _This girl must have really hit her head hard to lose this much of her minds. _It looked like I was going to have to show her how to eat. I reached forward and tugged on the grapes off the vine. I slowly and deliberately brought the grape to my mouth, opened wide, and ate it.

She watched every move I made and, once I swallowed quite deliberately, she coppied each move perfectly. I wondered _was I realy that jerky when I moved? _I quickly forgot my worries when I saw the look on her face after that first grape. Her eyes were wide and her face showed total shock. It was an expression of such innocence, I could not help but melt at the sight. She was an absolute beauty in every possible way. My wonder was soon replaced with shock as she reached for the bowl and brought it closer to her. She then proceeded to grab hold of and eat every sing grape I had set in the bowl within the space of three minutes. My mouth opened in shock. That was a veritable mountain of grapes in that bowl. I was still a teenager who ate his bodyweight in food every day and I still would have taken at least two days to get though those grapes.

I looked back at the girl to see that she had her mouth open in a perfect imitation of my own expression. Reflexively, I shut my mouth only to see her do the same a second later. This game of copy-cat she seemed to by playing with me was actually kind of fun. It at leased made me smile. In turn she smile back at me. The sight was so sweet and innocent yet at the same time funny. My smile got wider and so in turn did hers. The cycle continued until I burst out laughing. This stopped her as she seemed to just listen to my laughter. I came down from my hysterics soon enough and looked at her eyes. She looked forlornly into the bowl that had been full of grapes. I nearly started laughing again at the realization that she was still hungry.

I though to my self for a moment and then turned to the freezer behind me. "Here's a real treat for you," I called back to her. Even though I knew she could not respond or understand, it fest somehow rude to not speak to her or treat her like a pet. "You'll really like this," I guaranteed. From the freezer I pulled a carton of strawberry ice cream, my favorite. I got a much smaller bowl and two spoons out of the cupboards and set them down before her. Ready for the lack of understanding this time, I took my spoon in my hand, scooped up a small peace of the ice cream, and put it in my mouth. She then copied my motions again exactly as I had done.

The expression on her face after that first bite was priceless. I had though that her reaction to grapes was good but this was on a whole new scale. She really like the ice cream. "I told you you would like," I said a bit smugly as she dug into the delicious cream with gusto. "Careful though," I cautioned. "Too much too fast could give you..." I was cut off as she clutched at her temples in pain. "Brain freeze" I finished the now totally useless sentence. "Here let my try something." It was a trick my mom taught me. It normally was for head aches which I used to get a lot as a kid, but it should be useful hear as well. I rubbed my hands together to get them warm while I walked around the counter island towards her. I then placed both hand against her temples on ether side of her head and brought her face to eye level. Once again I was caught in the gaze of those incredibly sweet, baby dear eyes. I knew I was stuck and I did not care one bit. This girl had been in my company all of three hours and she had me totally under her spell. It wasn't long after that that I remembered the only thing she was wearing was my jacket.

That was where I had to stop this train wreck waiting to happen. It had been a long day and we were probably both tired. "Come on, time for bed," I said to her. I took her by the had and led her up to one of the spare bedrooms. She took some time to look around the room. It was like she had never seen a bedroom before which, I realized, she probably hadn't or at leased could not remember ever having seen one. I laid her down on the bed and got her tucked in like my mother used to do for me. I smiled to my self and that. I always though I would be doing this for my own kids some day not some strange girl I had just met in the middle of the woods. I then turned off the lights a sat down in the rocking chair next to the bed resolving to say up until my guest fell asleep. However, I had greatly underestimated how tired the events of the past three hours had made me. I soon found myself slipping further and further into a stooper. It wasn't long before I fell asleep, leaving my guest totally unsupervised for all night long. Big mistake!

* * *

**Please comment, review, suggest things, ect.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meenwhile:**

The Madacorp offices and building were seemingly empty and dark this time at night. With the exception of security monitoring the facility and running nighttime patrols, no one should have been on site. Julius Ballantine, however, was working overtime.

He sat at his desk, typing up reports and going through his emails, when an alert started flashing on the screen.

ALERT 781228

Mildly annoyed, he pulled up an access screen; typing in the alert code, pressing enter. Something must have happened at one of the outlying facilities. A map loaded, it's gridded red lines dividing screen into coordinates. One square, in the lower right corner of the map, blinked red. Ballantine zoomed in several times, bringing the Zzyzx facility into focus. After examining it a moment, he picked up the phone.

"Get me Hollander."

* * *

The Trager's, no less excited and happy about Kyle's return, were dismayed and shocked that the family he just got back, had been taken from him again.

"According to the police report, David lost control of the car and it plunge into a canyon. The gas tank was punctured and the car caught fire."

Brian Taylor had come with Kyle, under the pretense of being the Peterson's lawyer. Taylor was actually the long time friend of Adam Baylin, Kyle's progenitor. He was a pretty good actor himself, feigning the sympathy and detachment of an acquaintance. Being Baylin's closest friend and associate made him good in many things and areas. Nicole and Stephen Trager had no reason to disbelieve him at this point, and if everything goes to plan, hopefully never will.

"That's horrible." Nicole sighed, shaking her head. She could only imagine the pain Kyle must be going through. Stephen was silent, but no less weary and worried about how this would affect his Family, more so Nicole.

"But, for the grace of God, Noah decided to sleep in that morning, otherwise we would be having a far more difficult conversation." Taylor added, trying to add a more humorous and happy note to the otherwise sad news.

"And you say this happened a week ago?" Stephen asked, disbelievingly.

"That's right."

Stephen's face scrunched, trying to understand, "Well, I'm just surprised that Kyle… Sorry. We're still not used to his real name." He said, indicating Nicole and himself.

Brian gave a little chuckle. "I understand."

Stephen continued, "Why didn't he contact us sooner?" He and Nicole looked to Brian.

"Well, he missed you terribly. And to be honest, I… Well, I had to insist that he come here at all. He was rather reluctant to involve you and your family again."

"Why?" Nicole asked, aghast that Kyle would ever do such a thing. They cared about him so much already. Didn't he know they cared and wanted to be there for him?

"Well, he felt that he'd already been enough of a burden." Brian answered.

Nicole choked a gasp of incredulity, rolling her eyes at such a though. Stephen snorted in exasperation, turning his head away and rubbing his hands together in anxiety.

"Kyle's never been a burden." She looked imploringly at Brian, trying to convey how much they care about Kyle.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Brian started, "See, Julia and David named you his permanent guardians."

What? All thought stopped in Nicole's head. "His guardians?" She looked to Stephen, hoping he'd have more grasp of what they were being told. He had an equal look of amazement across his face, giving a little scoff in astonishment.

"It's not that we don't want Kyle," Stephen began, backtracking a bit incase Brian started to think they were outright nixing the idea.

"We went through so much when we lost him the first time." Nicole said, finishing Stephen's thought. "If he stays here, and another relative come to take him away again, I…" Nicole started to shake her head, anxiety beginning to rise. Stephen started to rub her back, trying to comfort her, calm her, while Brian continued with the story he and Kyle came up with.

"There are no relatives, Mr. and Mrs. Trager." He said, looking to them both. Nicole and Stephen were still in a world of disbelief, shaking their heads, hoping this all wasn't a dream. Stephen went back to wringing his hands and Nicole went back to staring at Brian, trying to absorb everything.

"It's a lot to take in." He said, "I understand you need time to think." He reached into his inner suit pocket, pulling out a pen and pad. "We're staying at a hotel near the airport"

Nicole interjected, looking toward her husband to see if he objects, as she presented her idea. "Would it be alright if he spent the night here?" Stephen smiled at his wife, looking to her than Brian.

Brian nodded enthusiastically, "I'm sure he'd like that very much. I'm planning on leaving town tomorrow evening. Really the only question for me is whether I'm buying one plane ticket or two."

Nicole nodded her head, looking down at her hands and taking a deep breathe.

* * *

Kyle circled his tub, staring at the sheet lying over it. Why was it covered?

"Mom was having a symbolic moment," Lorie stated, turning to face Kyle and leaning against his armoire near the head of his tub. "Her way of letting you go."

"Well, I always knew you'd be back." Josh stated cockily, rocking back on his feet a little, hands in pockets. He chose to stand adjacent to Lori, near the window where Declan had snuck in during the rain once before.

Kyle turned to him and smiled. "You did?"

Josh scoffed, indicating with his head, "Not like this, but yeah."

Kyle said nothing, his eyes roving his room a bit before settling on the picture he drew of Amanda the first time he saw her. He walked over to stand in from of it, he face scrunching in remembrance. It would be great to see her again. Maybe she won't be with Charlie. Lori came forward, hands behind her back, worried.

"Kyle, are you ok?" She asked. "I mean, I'm sory. I know that sounds lame."

Kyle turned back to her and smiled reassuringly. "No."

"I don't know what else to say." Lori shrugged her shoulders and Josh gazed at them both from his vantage point.

"You don't have to say anything." He said, before turning back to his picture of Amanda.

"So is it weird being back here?" Josh asked.

Kyle turned away from his corkboard again, sighing a bit at the rush of nostalgia. He looked around his room again, not really seeing anything. "A little." It was wonderful being back though. This was his family, and he loved them dearly.

The three looked at each other a moment, before Lori looked down at the sheet over his tub and back at Kyle, moving to the head of the tub and removing the sheet. She wound it around her arm in a ball, sighing.

"There. That's better." Everyone smiled, memories rushing to the forefront of their minds at the sight of the uncovered tub.

"Glad to see it?" Josh asked, still thinking it was funny Kyle would sleep in a tub. He came to stand to one side as Kyle went to the foot, gazing down at it.

"Very."

* * *

**Please comment, review, suggest things, ect.**

**I got this chapter from the talented AkumakoRonso. Thank you for your unintentional contribution to my story.**


End file.
